


What You Don't Know

by Higuchimon



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), Diversity Writing Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke.  He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Consort

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** What You Don't Know: Chapter 1: Consort  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||chapter: 1,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #19; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G, #58, write a fic that diverges from a point in canon; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #44, dark  
 **Notes:** This involves afflicted amnesia and extremely questionable consent, as in Daisuke consents, but he's not in any state of mind to disagree thanks to what Ken did.  
 **Summary:** Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke. He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.

* * *

As he had for over a year now, Ken awoke to Daisuke in his arms. He spared the first few moments of being awake to simply admire his consort. Daisuke looked so innocent there, still deeply asleep. Ken ran the tip of one finger down the other's face and rested it on his lips. 

_All your fire, tamed to my hand,_ he thought, a faint and twisted smile turning up his lips. So wonderful. His best plan ever. 

Daisuke stirred, eyes starting to flutter, and Ken cleared his features at once. Daisuke listened to him devoutly, but even he might have a qualm or two over the expression Ken tended to wear when he wasn't looking. 

Which was, of course, why Daisuke never saw it. Over a year and Ken hadn't failed once to ensure that Daisuke only saw his most loving expression. His other expressions were reserved for the Chosen when they attempted to lure his consort back to their side. 

As if that would ever happen. Daisuke knew nothing of them now, and Ken would ensure that he never did. It wasn't as if Daisuke wanted to know them anyway. 

And he didn't want to know them because Ken didn't want him to know them, and Daisuke was a _very_ obedient consort these days. 

Slowly his eyes opened all the way, a faint hint of morning befuddlement before he blinked and smiled sweetly at Ken. 

“Good morning.” 

Ken leaned forward to brush his lips over Daisuke's. “Good morning.” His fingers threaded briefly through Daisuke's hair. “How are you feeling? Anything new?” 

The same questions he asked every morning, and he knew what the answers he wanted were. 

Daisuke frowned, probing his own mind, and finally shook his head, shoulders slumping a fraction. “No. Nothing. Just...everything from when I woke up here. Last year.” 

Ken petted him reassuringly. “Don't worry yourself about it. You were very sick, after all. You might not ever get it back.” 

“I know.” Daisuke sighed again before he started to slip out of bed. “I kind of wish I could, though.” 

Ken had told him many times that he might not recover the memories of his past. Ken _knew_ he wouldn't. Ken went to a great deal of trouble to make certain that he wouldn't. He'd been the one to take them away from Daisuke in the first place. They weren't necessary for the Kaiser's consort. All he needed to know was that Ken loved him and he loved Ken and that was it. 

Ken stood up and started toward the bathroom. It was just as well to get the usual morning rituals out of the way so he could get on with the more important matters of finalizing his mastery of the Digital World. Daisuke helped with that, especially with leading combat, and that made him useful as more than a mere decoration to his side. 

Not that Daisuke wasn't decorative. There was just more to him than that. So much more that the Chosen would never, ever realize. They might see it arrayed against them, but to be able to use it for themselves? No. Never. 

He could hear Daisuke calling for breakfast for the two of them; they usually traded off who got the shower first, while the other made food arrangements. His Veggimon only needed to know they were awake before they spread the meal in the dining area. They were well-trained, and well-controlled, after all. 

He'd shaped Daisuke's mind and awareness of the world very carefully over the last year. Truly, one of his finest works, almost as perfect as the Rings or Spirals. Perhaps even better, because there wasn't anything that anyone could do to undo what he'd done. 

The Chosen had found that out the hard way, and their pathetic attempt had only sealed Daisuke more strongly to Ken. He would've thanked them for it, if that wouldn't have given away too much to them. Or to Daisuke. 

Once properly dressed, he strolled to the dining room, hearing Daisuke get into the shower behind him. If he wasn't already busy planning what to do with his day, he might have stopped to admire the view. But he could do that just as easily in the evening, when there wasn't anything to do and he could take his time to examine every single inch of Daisuke. 

He did that often, taking a slow, sensual enjoyment in the two of them being so close to one another. While they hadn't yet been _completely_ intimate, he knew that the time would come. 

Perhaps, he wondered, someone would call him a romantic for wanting to wait. But wait they did, for the moment he'd chosen. That moment would be when he'd staked out every single corner of the Digital World, planted a Dark Tower there, and had every single Digimon with a Ring or Spiral on their neck. 

Including that of the Chosen. He didn't care if they came or went once that happened. But he'd made his mind up; he and Daisuke would do no more than share a bed and on occasion heavily make out with one another until the moment he was the complete and unquestioned and unresisted Kaiser of the Digital World. 

It might take up to another year or more. But Ken could be patient beyond words when he chose to be. Daisuke was a perfect example of that. 

Daisuke also knew not to waste time; it was one lesson Ken had taken pleasure in teaching him. Granted, he enjoyed teaching Daisuke _everything_ , crafting the perfect consort out of the annoying lump that he'd been before. So soon enough, both of them sat down to breakfast, Wormmon and V-mon both serving them. 

Even now, only V-mon wore a Spiral, as Wormmon's loyalty could not be questioned. Daisuke never asked why. So far as he knew, V-mon was the Kaiser's gift to him, a reward for his beloved consort. 

Ken smiled as he ate. He enjoyed mornings. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** I will update this every day until it's done. Five chapters, so five days of updates.


	2. Everything

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** What You Don't Know: Chapter 2: Everything  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||chapter: 2,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #19; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G, #58, write a fic that diverges from a point in canon; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #44, dark  
 **Notes:** This involves afflicted amnesia and extremely questionable consent, as in Daisuke consents, but he's not in any state of mind to disagree thanks to what Ken did.  
 **Summary:** Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke. He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.

* * *

Daisuke didn't like or agree completely with everything that Ken did. He understood that the Digimon needed a firm guiding hand and that no one else was as good at doing that as Ken was. Ken had shown him that repeatedly. As soon as V-mon's Spiral was deactivated, he started to furiously rant at the Kaiser about how he 'wasn't going to get away with this'. Exactly what he wasn't going to get away with Daisuke didn't know, because Ken never let it go on that long. 

Sometimes Daisuke found he was curious about it, but never for long. There was always something else more important that he had to take care of. Being the Kaiser's consort gave him many important duties, ones that he absolutely had to see to. Ken depended on him. Ken _counted_ on him. Ken's rule couldn't proceed as smoothly as it did without him. 

Hearing those words nursed the spark of pride that burned still within his heart. He wanted to do his very best, to make Ken proud of him. He'd already failed once, though he didn't remember that very clearly. 

In truth, Daisuke only had about a year's worth of proper memories. The first of them was waking up in bed, with Ken slumped in the chair next to him, worn out from watching over him. He'd learned his name, Motomiya Daisuke, and Ken's, and that he and Ken were the Chosen Children, who took care of the Digital World, by means of Ken being the Kaiser of it. 

He also learned that there were others who claimed the name of the Chosen, but while they had Digimon allies and could fight well, they weren't _real_ Chosen. Only he and Ken were. Ken said so, and Daisuke knew Ken wouldn't lie to him. 

“Were they the ones who made me sick?” That had been one of Daisuke's first questions as his mind cleared and he could take more of an interest in the world around him. Ken had told him of his long illness and how one of the side effects of the terrible fever he'd suffered was to strip his memory almost entirely clean. 

Ken heaved a great sigh. “I wish I could blame them for it, but no. I believe if they knew of your affliction, however, they wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of it, and you.” His hand rested on Daisuke's, warm even through the glove. “They know that you're the strongest asset that I have, and they would feed you lies.” 

So far as Daisuke was concerned, those make-believe Chosen were as much as hie enemies as they were Ken's. He didn't know what they wanted for the Digital World, but it clearly wasn't the way Ken wanted it, and Daisuke wanted what Ken wanted. 

He still tried to get all of his memories back, searching every day for any hint of them in the dark recesses of his mind. But while a few faded images flickered through, usually of Ken, he truly could not grasp any of them. That annoyed him a lot more than he really wanted to let on to Ken. 

But still, his duties called on him and he couldn't spend too much time thinking about it. The Digital World wasn't going to rule itself, nor could Ken be everywhere at once. So as he'd recovered himself and Ken felt more confident in letting him go outside – Ken took very good care of him and worried about him when they were apart – Daisuke took up spreading Dark Towers and the Rings and Spirals. He'd heard the fake Chosen calling them 'Evil Rings' and 'Evil Spirals' but that just proved to him why they were wrong. If they were evil, Ken wouldn't use them. Everything Ken did was just being cruel to be kind. Someone had to be firm with this world, and no one was better suited to that than Ken himself. 

“Where did you want me to go today?” Ken always decided where Daisuke went, and who went with him. V-mon was his constant companion, though with his Spiral activated, he was silent, but dauntless in Daisuke's defense. Daisuke looked forward to the day when all the Digimon understood that Ken only wanted what was best for them, and the Rings and Spirals wouldn't be necessary anymore. 

One day. It would happen one day. Ken assured him of this, and Daisuke trusted Ken. 

In answer to his question, Ken pulled up a holographic chart of the Digital World and gestured to three of the closest unclaimed territories. “You should be able to take care of those today. It's a bit more than you've done before, but I think you're ready for it. You've been doing so well.” 

Daisuke's eyes lit up at that. “I can! I'll prove it to you!” Ken was trusting him with _so_ much today! He could hardly believe it. 

Ken rested a hand on his shoulder, fingers momentarily brushing by Daisuke's cheek. “I know you can. I wouldn't suggest it if I didn't believe you could. But I want you to be careful as well. Those _other_ people could be in the area.” 

Oh. That was another reason they tended to split up; the fake kids usually would go after Ken. The few times he'd crossed paths with them alongside of Ken, what attention they'd paid to him was more along the lines of “let him go”. He hadn't yet been allowed into areas where they might met him alone. 

That whole thing with 'let him go' _really_ confused Daisuke, but Ken reassured him that it was just more of their lies. Daisuke had never known them, so why would they want him to 'go back to them'? 

Daisuke leaned his head into Ken's touch and smiled at him. Even if he'd known them, he couldn't imagine caring about them more than Ken. Ken was the center of his world, the focus around which he revolved. Ken was his everything. 

**To Be Continued**


	3. Interruption

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** What You Don't Know: Chapter 3: Interruption  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||chapter: 3,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #19; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G, #58, write a fic that diverges from a point in canon; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #44, dark  
 **Notes:** This involves afflicted amnesia and extremely questionable consent, as in Daisuke consents, but he's not in any state of mind to disagree thanks to what Ken did.  
 **Summary:** Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke. He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.

* * *

Every Digimon who Ken sent with Daisuke had a secondary command issued to them, aside from following Daisuke's orders and not harming him. This command was very simple: don't let the Chosen near him. Ken didn't doubt Daisuke's loyalty to him, but he did not want to waste time trying to reclaim his consort while the Chosen tried to figure out what was 'wrong' with him. 

Frankly, so far as Ken was concerned, Daisuke had never been more right in his entire life. To feel that warm body against him, the press of Daisuke's lips against his – all of that sang more of _right_ than anything Ken had ever imagined in his wildest dreams before acquiring him. 

Ken liked to watch Daisuke when the other didn't know. Not only did he enjoy watching Daisuke no matter what, but he liked seeing how the other acted when he wasn't around. He had to admit, to himself at least, that he worried that Daisuke was somehow playing a game on him and once he was alone, the truth would come out. 

He didn't know what he would've done if that had been true. If he'd believed in any higher powers that weren't himself, he would've offered up a prayer of thanksgiving when it wasn't. Daisuke remained as loyal to him when he wasn't there as he was when they were in each other's arms. 

Now he watched as Daisuke supervised the construction of a new Dark Tower. The enslaved Digimon worked quickly; they'd had a lot of experience with this. For the most part, Ken found himself quite content with everything. 

Then something caught his eye. He frowned, paying more attention to the scene on his screens. Something moved near Daisuke. It wasn't any of the Chosen; he knew what all of then looked like when trying to hide, and while he knew that some of them were in the Digital World, they didn't normally try to sneak up like this. 

It took a few moments to adjust his view, but then he saw who it was, and his fists clenched. _What do they think they're doing?_

He knew everything about Daisuke, whether it was relevant to Daisuke's current position or not. He knew his grades, his favorite subject in school, and even what his bedroom in the Motomiya apartment had looked like. He'd taken the boy from there, after all. He also knew that Daisuke had a sister, and he'd mostly dismissed her from the equation. She was too old to be a Chosen Child and hadn't seemed that interested in anything beyond her own studies and admiring Ishida Yamato on a regular basis. 

So, he wondered with a fierce growl, what in the world was she doing here _now_? 

* * *

Daisuke walked around the building site; he was always amazed at how fast the Digimon could put these up. They'd be done in no time at all and could move on to the next one. Spreading Ken's reign farther and wider. Just what he liked to do. 

“Daisuke!” 

He whirled at the sound of his name, eyes going wide when he realized that whoever this was, it wasn't someone that he _knew_. Which meant it wasn't one of the false Chosen nor was it Ken, and he couldn't imagine being known by anyone else. Ken had mentioned vaguely that he'd had parents elsewhere, but that they weren't an important part of his life. That seemed strange to him, until he saw that Ken didn't associate with his parents either. 

But this person? Taller than he, with fiery red hair and eyes that blazed like twin suns, as if Daisuke had done something to annoy her in particular? He'd never seen anyone this angry, except for Ken when too many of his Digimon had their Rings or Spirals broken. 

“Hi?” He took a step back, aware that V-mon and the other Digimon were all turning to see what was going on. They'd all been told to protect him, so if this person was a threat, they'd take care of it. He kind of hoped they wouldn't have to. “Do I know you?” 

She set her hands on her hips and glared at him in a way that made him feel as if he were two inches tall. “Do you know me. Do. You. Know. Me.” 

“Uh, yeah, that's what I asked?” Daisuke didn't move. He was the Kaiser's consort, he was not going to be pushed around by some weird person he couldn't remember meeting. 

“It's _Jun_.” She glared at him and when there was no reaction, heaved a weighty sigh as if this were all somehow his fault and she had to deal with it. “Your _sister_.” 

Daisuke blinked a few times at that, rubbing the back of his head. “Sister?” Ken hadn't ever mentioned a sister, and he was certain if he had one, Ken would've said something. “I don't have a sister.” 

Jun darted forward, hands grabbing onto Daisuke's shoulders as she stared down into his eyes. “That's the same thing I used to think, that I didn't have an annoying, bratty little brother, because you were loud and noisy and I didn't like you. But then you went and got yourself _kidnapped_ and you are going to remember me if I have to smack it into you!” 

She had no more time to say anything else, since in that moment, V-mon headbutted her, knocking her back, and gave her a scarlet-eyed glare. 

“Yeah, look, whatever you think, I'm not who you think I am. I'm the Digimon Kaiser's consort, and if I had a sister, I'd know about it. So, since I don't know you, I don't.” Daisuke knew his logic was unassailable. 

Jun, however, just gave him a sharp look. “You don't remember me because that jerk did something to you. And I'm going to _un_ do it.” 

Daisuke shook his head. “Sorry, you're wrong.” Why did all these people keep wanting to take him away from Ken? 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Honesty

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** What You Don't Know: Chapter 4: Honesty  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||chapter: 4,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #19; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G, #58, write a fic that diverges from a point in canon; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #44, dark  
 **Notes:** This involves afflicted amnesia and extremely questionable consent, as in Daisuke consents, but he's not in any state of mind to disagree thanks to what Ken did.  
 **Summary:** Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke. He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.

* * *

Ken wasted no time. He didn't think that Jun could actually stir up any of Daisuke's real memories, but there was no way that he was going to just leave his consort there to be taken advantage of. Besides, he'd seen the Chosen starting to move in, and he could divine their plan easily enough. Jun would distract him while they slipped up behind and took him captive. Then they would work to restore his memories. 

They would _take Daisuke away from him_. No. Not at all. That wasn't allowed in the slightest. 

On his swiftest AirDramon, getting there took only a few minutes. He trusted Daisuke to work without being under his eye, but not very far from the fortress. He leaped off and landed beside Daisuke just in time to hear Jun speaking. 

“Look, let's just go see Mom and Dad. They're worried about you. It's not going to hurt and you can see pictures of our family. I brought some with me.” 

Ken's whip lashed out, knocking the photos from her hand, and he placed one arm around Daisuke as he stood back up. “We don't need to see any of your lies.” 

Daisuke looked at him, and Ken winced internally to see the worry and confusion there. “Can't I at least look at the pictures?” 

He should've known. Daisuke wanted to remember his past so much that he would take any chance to gain it back, even when it came to dealing with the enemy. He would have to fix that. 

“Those aren't real,” Ken lied calmly, pulling Daisuke closer into a warm embrace. “Those were manipulated by those false Chosen.” 

“No, they're not!” Jun declared, glaring at him. “So you're the one who kidnapped my brother!” 

Ken smiled, a sly expression that said the two of them knew the truth. “I don't see your brother here. I see my consort being attacked by our enemies. Or a girl who has no place in this world, rather.” 

“I've got a place wherever my brother is.” Jun declared, bending to pick up the scattered pictures. She wasn't entirely stupid; she kept an eye on Ken the whole time she did. “They told me what you did to him.” 

Ken sniffed a little. “I haven't done anything to my consort except take care of him. He's always been with me. What makes you think he shouldn't be?” 

“Because he's one of _us_ , not your consort.” The flat, angry voice came from the blond, Takeru. He and the others burst out of a thick bush, as angry as Jun was. “And we're taking him back.” 

Ken shook his head. This again. “You need to learn a new line. Because Daisuke is staying with me. That's what you want, isn't it?” He glanced at his consort, eyes narrowing when he saw the hesitation there. “Daisuke?” 

Daisuke breathed in for a moment. “They're not real?” His gaze fell to the pictures, and Ken grit his teeth for a moment. 

“Not at all.” He rested both hands on Daisuke's shoulders, staring into his eyes intently. “Have I ever lied to you?” _That you can prove._

He ignored the chorus of 'yes' from the Chosen and Jun, focusing all of his attention on Daisuke. Slowly his consort began to shake his head and Ken smiled, touching the side of his face. 

But this was not the time or place for shows of affection. Instead, he caught Daisuke around the waist and leaped up for the AirDramon, ignoring the cries of his enemies. They could wail all they wanted. Daisuke belonged to him now. 

Yet a small portion of him wanted to say something, something that he did not want Daisuke to know. Unwillingly, he realized that he didn't like lying to Daisuke that much. 

_I want him to stay with me because that's what he wants to do. Because he knows who he is and that I'm right._

But he knew that wouldn't happen. Daisuke would never believe Ken was right. So he would remain Ken's consort, and Ken would have him anyway. It was not perfection, but it was as close as even he could get. 

Perhaps, however, there was a small way to have both, if only for a few minutes. 

* * *

That night at dinner, Daisuke looked at the dish served up to him. “Mushroom soup?” 

“It's very good. Go ahead, start eating. But I wanted to talk to you, too.” Ken pushed his own food around, then looked at his beloved. He waited until Daisuke started to eat before he spoke. “I lied to you, Daisuke. I've lied to you for nearly a year. You were one of the Chosen Children. Their leader, in fact, and V-mon is your partner, which is why he wears a Spiral. But I wanted you, and I took you from your room.” 

Daisuke sat there, eyes going wide and confused and hurt on many levels. Ken wasn't done yet. “I fed you something to make you forget. That's why you have no memories before waking up with me. You are my consort and I'm going to keep you as long as I can. Jun really was your sister and those pictures were real.” 

Ken thought Daisuke only kept eating out of sheer shock. Saying this all amused him on some levels. Daisuke would never remember this conversation, either. So he finished it. “What I fed you is what you're eating now. Mushrooms of Forgetfulness. I treated that batch specially. You'll only forget the last day, which will include meeting your sister. I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not.” He reached out to rest a hand on Daisuke's. “You belong to me, and that's the way that it's going to stay.” 

Daisuke started to pull his hand away, but Ken didn't let him. “You... you... Ken...” His eyes glazed over, and he started to slump down. Ken nodded. 

“And that's what else I put in the soup. Good night, Daisuke. I'll see you tomorrow.” 

**To Be Continued**


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Title:** What You Don't Know: Chapter 5: Memories  
 **Pairing:** Ken x Daisuke  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||chapter: 5,000  
 **Genre:** Romance, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #19; Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section G, #58, write a fic that diverges from a point in canon; One Ship Boot Camp, prompt #44, dark  
 **Notes:** This involves afflicted amnesia and extremely questionable consent, as in Daisuke consents, but he's not in any state of mind to disagree thanks to what Ken did.  
 **Summary:** Ken has something that he wants to tell Daisuke. He just doesn't want Daisuke to know what he said.

* * *

Daisuke stirred, wincing as he tried to open his eyes, and realized too late that the bedroom lights stabbed into his head when he did. He slammed his eyes shut again and groaned, reaching until he found the pillows and could bury his head underneath them. 

“Daisuke?” Ken's voice rang in his ears and he winced even more. “Are you feeling well?” 

He could feel Ken's body warmth near him. His mind dipped and swirled, unable to focus on anything right now except how much his head hurt. “No...” 

One hand touched the side of his face, having wormed in under the pillow. “What's wrong?” He sounded so worried. And why shouldn't he? Ken loved him. He loved Ken. Nothing anyone said could change that. Nothing that happened could change it. 

He groaned, hunching up some. “What did we have for dinner last night? I'm still tasting it.” He made a face; he didn't remember having mushroom soup, but the taste was on his tongue nevertheless. 

“It was a new dish. I'll make certain they don't serve it again.” Ken's hands rubbed Daisuke's back and the Kaiser's consort let out a soft breath. He felt a little better with that. “Did you sleep badly, then?” 

Daisuke shook his head, then nodded. “I don't know. My head hurts.” He'd never been a great patient and he doubted that would change, what he remembered about himself or what he didn't. “My stomach hurts, too. Can I stay in bed today?” Hadn't Ken wanted him to build some Towers today? He thought he remembered them discussing that. He couldn't remember it fully; everything seemed so fuzzy, as if his head had been packed with wool. He didn't even remember eating dinner the night before, nor any dreams he might've had, and he usually dreamed fairly vividly. 

“You sound like you need the rest,” Ken said, his hand still resting on Daisuke's back. It felt so warm and comforting, and Daisuke didn't really want him to move it. “I can manage without you for today.” He didn't sound too upset by it, which made Daisuke want to rest even more. He knew that Ken needed his help to complete his rule, but he just didn't think he could get out of bed even if he'd wanted to. And he really did not want to. 

He let out another sigh. “Thanks.” His stomach grumbled and he tried to ignore it. No matter what, he didn't think he wanted to put anything in it right now. Well, maybe a little miso soup. And some orange juice. But nothing very solid. Solid didn't feel like a good idea at all. But he wasn't so hungry that he wanted to get up and eat right now. He could wait until he could stand up without the room pitching and heaving around him, and his stomach doing the same inside of him. 

Ken continued to rub his back and shoulders. The motion relaxed Daisuke more the longer it carried on. “You should be better if you get some more rest.” 

“I hope so.” Daisuke closed his eyes. It was too early to get up anyway, wasn't it? It felt like it was too early. He didn't want to bother getting out of bed if he didn't have to. Faint flickers, too dim to truly be memories, passed through his thoughts, something about someone telling him it was time to get up, did he want to be late for school? Before he could even recognize them fully, the flickers faded away. He didn't fight to get them back. He wasn't in the mood. “What time is it?” 

“Early.” Ken was an early riser. One didn't take command of a world by being lazy, after all. Daisuke didn't object to getting up early himself, some of the time, since he liked getting a good start to his day, and always had so much to do. At least not normally. Today was not a normal day. “Go back to sleep. I'll wake you up for breakfast.” 

That sounded _so_ good. Daisuke pulled the blankets around himself even tighter, closed his eyes, and in mere moments rested in a deep, utterly dreamless sleep. 

* * *

Ken watched as Daisuke slid back to sleep and smiled a trifle sadly. He hadn't been able to risk Daisuke trying to escape during those minutes he'd known the truth. Even though it meant Daisuke would spend today fast asleep and unaware of the proper passage of time. They didn't pay that much attention to the clock or calendar here, beyond what was necessary for meals, so it wouldn't be difficult to convince him not nearly as much time had passed as he thought had. 

He rubbed Daisuke's back, hoping the other recovered soon. Mushrooms of Forgetfulness did not sit well with human stomachs, especially not when laced with other Digital World ingredients meant to send the eater into a deep sleep. Daisuke just needed it all to work out of his system. 

There were other concerns for Ken now, though. The Chosen, and now Jun, would not give up. He would have to deal with them on a permanent basis sooner or later. Perhaps Daisuke would have some ideas on that. He smiled at the thought. It would be ever so sweetly ironic. 

Perhaps Daisuke did have the right idea for today, though. He'd arranged matters the night before to take care of themselves for today, just in case Daisuke needed more care than he'd thought. He didn't want to take any chances with his consort, after all. He'd done so much already to win him and keep him. 

Finishing his early morning cup of tea, he settled himself down in bed next to Daisuke and threw one arm around him. There was no need to rush anything. His conquest would not fail for one day's respite. 

“I love you, Daisuke,” he murmured. He did, and for that love, he would do anything to keep him. Anything at all. 

**The End**


End file.
